Ice Swan
by sunnysfunny
Summary: Bobby makes an ice swan and someone destroys it. Oh what fun!


**A/N: **This fic is really silly. Please…DO NOT take it seriously, thanks!

**Ice Swan**

So for no reason at all, out of pure randomness, Bobby decided that today would be a great day to go out and make an ice swan sculpture. The temperature was just right, no wind… not that it would matter but it wouldn't mess up his hair, and it was quiet this way no one would disturb him while he was making his masterpiece.

He spent two hours on Icicle. By the way he came up with the name all by himself and just so you know… he was very proud of that. When he was all done he took a few steps back, so he could view it at a 'distance'. He was proud of his beautiful work, but as soon as he was done a fireball hit the swan's head.

Bobby's jaw dropped, "Not the head!" He cried as Icicle started to melt. He glanced over to the left to see where the fireball came from.

John grinned while tossing another fireball up and down in his hand, "It looks _so_ much better now."

"The head took me over an hour to complete!" Bobby fumed. "Why would Magneto command you to ruin my beautiful swan?"

John threw the other fireball to finish the job. Bobby found himself in an ice shower that lasted less than thirty seconds. "Magneto doesn't make me do anything… besides we have better things to do than melt your crappy and utterly boring ice sculptures."

"You, _my friend,_ have gone too far this time!"

John faked a yawn, "What are _you_ going to do, Swan Boy?"

"Oh, I'll show you!" spat Bobby.

John waited for him to make a move…er…blink…sneeze…fart…anything! But Bobby just stood there as still as a tree stump. "All you're showing me is that you're an idiot. But… Bobby," John paused, "I already knew that."

"This means war! Melting Icicle was one thing, but making fun of me is going too far!"

John shrugged, "So? When I lived here I would ruin your projects and make fun of you all the time. What's the difference now?"

"You don't live here anymore." He replied bluntly.

"And thank goodness for that! Best decision I've made in my entire life!" John paced back and forth, "I don't know how you can stay here with all the rules, regulations, and no showing off crap! I'll show off when I damn well please! I-" John stopped pacing and paused. "Didn't you say something about a war?"

"Yeah, but you started going on and on and on."

"So why didn't you stop me?" asked John.

"That would have been rude."

"Don't they teach you anything here? It would have been the perfect opportunity to ice my ass."

"Turn around."

"Bobby" John sighed. "I didn't mean literally. You had your chance."

Bobby extended his right arm and shot a stream of ice at John's head.

The pyromaniac dodged his adversary's move by using a tree as a shield. "Now THAT was rude!" yelled John

"But you just said-"

"Since when do you listen to me? Especially now that I'm your enemy."

He took a moment to think. "I-don't-know," replied Bobby, slowly.

John leaned on the tree with his shoulder, "One question," he paused, "Why did you aim for my head?"

"It's the only way I can get you to shut up."

John's jaw dropped but he was silent.

"If I was successful this is what I would have accomplished. But hopefully your mouth wouldn't have been open like that. That would have been just creepy."

John's mouth was still ajar.

"You should try this more often. Maybe you won't get into so many fights," Bobby paused, "or maybe I should shut up now."

"Good idea."

"Back to the matter at hand!" Bobby paused. "Refresh my memory… what's the matter at hand?"

"Forget it! I was just bored, till next time, Numbnuts." And John was gone in a flash.

Bobby was still a little confused… until he saw the puddle, "Oh riiiiiight." He quickly shrugged it off and began creating another ice swan.

_8 hours later…_

"Are you ever going to come back inside, Bobby? It's almost 10 p.m," yelled Rouge from across the lawn.

He yelled back, "I can't! I must protect the ice swan from Pyro at all cost."

"What are you going to do when Mother Nature calls?" she asked.

"Umm… the bushes!"

Rogue made a face in annoyance and strode in his direction.

Bobby was sitting on the ground in front of the ice swan. He looked up and smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "No. Besides…I've seen them before. However, John's fire dragons blow my mind. Now, those are awesome!" She smiled at the memory.

He crossed his arms, "John never showed me."

"You would have reported it to Scott, so that's why he didn't show you," she said evenly.

"Well yeah…it's showing off."

'_Why am I dating him?' _she thought. "Move out of the way so I can get a better look."

Bobby moved to the side and Rogue was now in front of the ice sculpture acting like she was studying the details. "Sorry but this is for your own good," she said under her breath.

"Wha-"

Rogue pushed the ice swan over and it shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Bobby yelled.

Rogue took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the mansion.

"How…could…you?" Bobby was close to tears.

"I didn't… the Pyro in my head told me to do it."

Bobby sighed, "Why did you listen?"

"Wolverine told me to… and I always listen to him."

He noticed the seriousness in her voice. "Who don't you listen to in there?" he asked.

"You."

Bobby stood at the bottom of the stairs, stunned. He watched Rogue walk up the few steps and disappear into the mansion. She listens to Pyro. Hell, she even listens to Magneto. Could his day get any worse? Once inside, he went into the kitchen for a late night snack to have some of his favorite ice cream, only to discover that he left it out on the counter the whole day.

His head dropped at his own stupidity, "Fudge."

**A/N:** Here comes the serious part: It's time for you to review.


End file.
